


有人疼他

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	有人疼他

01

板子挨下来，张云雷是痛的。哪怕这种疼痛不是第一次，张云雷也依旧龇牙咧嘴地忍着。身上的伤痕新的盖过了旧的，一道一道的，都数不清楚也看不过来。

“你就不能听话一点吗？”给张云雷上完药的杨九郎手里还捏着药盒，他帮张云雷吹了吹伤口，话还没说完就被张云雷抓着手腕抵到了墙边。

药盒滚到地面上去，杨九郎看着欺身上来的张云雷，摸着他的脸叹了口气：“你怎么每次都是这样不打招呼，弄得人猝不及防。”

杨九郎挺着腰，方便张云雷褪掉自己的裤子。他挺起腰，果然感觉到了突如其来的顶撞和填满。

“就应该让你再挨几鞭子，让你知道什么该做什么不该做。”杨九郎笑着骂了两句，“你为什么不听你爸的话，好好学习？”

“我不想。”张云雷毫不客气地架着杨九郎的腿往里顶，也不知道顶到了哪里，顶得杨九郎抓着他的肩膀身子发颤。张云雷的技术好像比以前好了，从前只会顶得杨九郎喊疼。

杨九郎是张云雷父亲的床上人，张云雷的父亲把杨九郎带回家的第一天张云雷就当着杨九郎的面摔了家里的杯子。他正是叛逆的年纪，家里就来了这么位小妈，这小妈只大了他几岁，就和他的父亲搞在一起。

他父亲搞了和他年纪相仿的男人，还拿着又粗又长的棍子打他的手心，责怪他不好好学习。他自己都不学好，还要怪张云雷学坏。

说起来张云雷不过就是收了别人的情书，和别人在树荫底下亲嘴接吻。那天是杨九郎来接张云雷回家的，杨九郎抱着杯饮料看着张云雷和别人亲嘴，恋恋不舍地分开。

杨九郎从不管张云雷的一切，他只是抱着饮料咬着吸管笑着问张云雷刚刚那个人是谁。

“小姑娘挺漂亮啊，”杨九郎启动了车子，“只是太漂亮了些，不够刺激。”

“下次你换男孩试试，漂亮男孩也很好搞。”

“我和他不一样。”被挑衅到了，张云雷松开安全带抓着杨九郎的领子想要和他有所争执，但是杨九郎根本不怕他。

“弄伤了我，你爸爸知道了只会惩罚你。”

张云雷和杨九郎的不对付，杨九郎都会拿出张云雷的爸爸作为要挟，屡试不爽。张云雷的父亲严厉责怪他，杨九郎就纵着他。

给他上药，用温柔的声音嗔怪他怎么就不知道改呢。

张云雷栽就栽在杨九郎的温柔里。

明明眼睛盯着杨九郎看，可是嘴上就不承认。那双眼睛毫不避讳地看着光着脚来回走的杨九郎，把他穿什么样的内裤都要看个真切。

他的耳边回荡着的都是杨九郎那句漂亮女孩再漂亮也是女孩，男人多好搞啊。

男人，好搞吗？张云雷没试过，都是别人追他。情书一大堆，张云雷专门挑那些长得好看的人约会。飞扬的裙摆飘飘，张云雷脑子里想到的竟然是杨九郎晃着的屁股和领口敞开的锁骨。

那是他爸爸的男人，他爸爸把那个男人艹开了花，成熟得隔着好远张云雷都能够闻到他身上的味道——情爱的味道。

顶进去的那一刻真的是爽到了头皮发麻。杨九郎紧紧地抱着张云雷的脖子，整个人都要挂在张云雷的身上了。年轻就是好，杨九郎这样想着。张云雷揉捏着他的耳垂，都快要把他整个人都舔湿了，可这还不算什么，张云雷好像有许多花招，在对付他爸爸的男人身上。

“张云雷，第一次你弄我的时候，我就告诉你，你会挨你爸爸的打。”

“我挨的打已经够多了，不差这一回。”

虽然嘴上说着不可以，可杨九郎抱着张云雷不放。张云雷的父亲时常出差，一出去就是好几天，有的时候一周都有。这时候杨九郎就看到张云雷眼中的神采。

不只是因为可以趁父亲不在和小妈搞在一起，张云雷好像很不喜欢和他的父亲同在一处。他的父亲老是打他，杨九郎也问过他父亲，为什么老是要打张云雷。可张云雷的父亲说那是他该打。

我知道他在学我，我这辈子已经就这样了，可他不行。我要他做我想让他做的事情，他必须按照我的一切要求来，他不听就要挨打。

可是他活得人就不是他自己了。杨九郎这样说着，得到的回答都是张云雷身上被抽下更多的伤痕。

你利用你小妈的同情心来减少责罚，更应该打。

杨九郎知道张云雷是倔骨头，所以他总是格外怜惜张云雷。怜惜到和他滚到一处去，在床上和他夜夜笙歌。

“我父亲有什么好，能够让你心甘情愿被他搞？”张云雷抓着杨九郎的胸口问他，“你爱他吗？”

“他有一个好儿子。”杨九郎仰着头睁开迷蒙的眼睛看着张云雷，“你父亲他和你一样，许多固执不听劝，可是他有一个虽然胡闹但懂分寸的好儿子。”

懂分寸，张云雷垂着眼睛，把头埋进杨九郎的怀中：“我和别的人接吻，我以后还要和别的人上床。我会夜不归宿，我专门要挑着他不让我的事情做。”

杨九郎上来就要亲张云雷的唇，他含着张云雷的唇摩擦着。他告诉张云雷，有人会护着你。

从没人说过张云雷是好孩子，也从来没人说会有人护着你。

板子挨下来的那一刻张云雷没有挣扎和反抗。他那双眼睛死死地盯着地面，怎么都不承认他错了。夜不归宿，和别的人上床，还是男人，这些都是不可触碰的逆鳞，张云雷知道要怎么才能够让他的父亲动怒。

伤口上药已经是最寻常的事情了，张云雷躺在杨九郎的怀里，感觉到今天的杨九郎下手比以前都重些。张云雷抬起头，看上杨九郎咬着后槽牙冷漠的脸。

“我没和人家上床。”张云雷挣扎着要起来，杨九郎没让他动，俯下身子亲了亲张云雷的伤口。药粉都没能够让张云雷的伤口疼痛，张云雷习惯了。可是张云雷不习惯柔软的唇贴到他粗粗砾砾的伤口。

“疼吗？”杨九郎不断亲吻着伤口，身子贴在张云雷的身上去。很快张云雷就懂了杨九郎的意思。

男人也好搞，去搞他。

生平第一次张云雷感觉到哪怕他吃苦受累，可总有人关心着他护着他。褪去了裤子，张云雷直接扑倒了杨九郎，他的心里只有一件事，那就是搞他。

“你和你爸爸真像。”被顶弄的时候，杨九郎笑着抱紧了张云雷。

Fin


End file.
